


秘密天真01

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	秘密天真01

金丝边的眼镜已经不知道掉在了哪个角落，尤长靖觉得自己最近一定是压力太大了。

不然怎么会突然冲动到欲求不满，如此主动的邀请一个陌生人和自己上床。  
这是他出道十年来头一回。

可是对方的嘴巴真的很软，舌头伸进去的时候被充满酒气的湿热内壁很好的照顾着，还有隔着衬衫都能摸出形状的坚实腹肌，都让尤长靖醉倒沉溺。

 

小兔子好像有点着急。

这是林彦俊被尤长靖压在门上胡乱啃咬的时候想到的形容词。

然后，他的衬衫衣扣直接被对方用蛮力无情扯掉了。

林彦俊有些欲哭无泪，这可是他从顶级设计师那里独一无二定制的，今天第一次穿上的衣服。

林彦俊抓住尤长靖胡作非为的手，另一只手搂着对方的腰转了个身，使力一把将人扣在了墙上，凶狠的吻了上去。

 

两个人一路亲吻着，颤颤巍巍的将茶几都撞歪了，进了套房卧室双双躺倒在了床上，林彦俊还来不及换个姿势，就被尤长靖一个屁股跨坐在大腿上，压进了床单里。

金属搭扣被解开的声音在空旷的卧室里响起，那张渡满水光的充血粉唇重新贴上来时，林彦俊隐隐察觉到情况好像不太妙。

就在发觉自己的下身被一只柔若无骨的手掌探到时，林彦俊一个激灵，抓住时机，他认为自己有必要使出真力量了。

“啊——”

尤长靖的脑袋在被对方的一个翻身压下后直愣愣的磕上了床头，得亏是软质的，不然非得磕出脑震荡不成。

手腕被大力扣在床单上无法动弹，尤长靖全身都被死死的压制住了，使不上力气。就在对方倾下身要吻他时，他撇过脸猛地躲开了，满脸惊恐地问林彦俊：“喂——你干嘛？！”

林彦俊轻笑了一声，身下人就算睁着圆滚滚的眼睛瞪他好像也是可爱的。

他低下头，鼻尖贴在尤长靖的颈窝里，轻嗅着对方身上沐浴液的香气，好像还带着小朋友身上的奶味。

“宝宝，我不是0。”

？？？  
！！！

尤长靖在这个瞬间总算反应过来自己要“晚节不保”了。

“欸——等一下，你先听我说……”  
被松开的手在刚贴上林彦俊的要准备使力时又被对方眼疾手快的压了回去，察觉到对方那根隔着布料蹭着他时，尤长靖慌了神，他只能努力稳住心神，笑眯眯的看着对方，软着声音规劝：“偶尔做做0也是不同的体验嘛……说不定会很爽的……欸你别压着我……你先起来……”

正当尤长靖以为对方有所松动足以抽身时，嘴巴却被突如其来的咬了一口。

林彦俊勾起嘴角，目光狡黠：“你好像很有经验的样子，那就由你先来试试好了。”

什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。

尤长靖已经来不及开口反抗，就被霸道的吻尽数拆吃入腹。

勾引什么不好，非要勾引一个1。  
还是与自己力量悬殊的1。

平日里阿越常常劝尤长靖多去举铁健身，然而一心趴在美食和音乐上的尤长靖一直不从，只有临近演唱会才会进健身房。

在这一刻，他总算意识到了健身的重要性。

然而，说什么都晚了。

“不专心吼。”  
下一秒胸口的酥麻酸胀传进感官，让尤长靖忍不住呜咽了一声，全身都在发颤。

他只要一低下头就能看见埋首在自己胸前舔舐吞吃着的男人，这种感觉太奇怪了。

粉红色的乳粒被水液浸润，充血肿胀起来，林彦俊扒下尤长靖的长裤，将对方的腿掰的更开，不安分的手伸进对方的内裤里，握住了那根已经半硬的性器，上下撸动起来。

尤长靖紧抿着唇，却还是没忍住泄出了一声软绵绵的呻吟，身下的感受让他无法忽略，身体里的团了一簇火，每个细胞都在跟着张开。

“你的脸好红。”林彦俊靠在小兔子耳边调笑。

“你别说话……”  
尤长靖闭着眼，羞得不行。

太羞耻了，他完全无法想象自己在男人身下是什么样子。

林彦俊很轻柔的啄吻尤长靖染上红晕的脸，此时的尤长靖全身都漫上了一层粉红色，短发贴在充满汗液的额前，像是从温水里泡过了一般。

最后停留在对方的嘴角，林彦俊蛊惑着：“把嘴张开。”

软成一滩水的尤长靖听话的张开了嘴，紧接着就被湿热唇含住了，那根狡猾的舌头长驱直入，挑起他的舌尖，侵犯着他的领地。

退出后的双唇顺着下巴一路向下，抵达颈间动脉的位置时，尤长靖心上一紧，握住了林彦俊的手：“不要留印……”

林彦俊却偏偏朝反方向走，惩罚性的用力吸吮了一口，一抹新鲜的红痕立刻在白嫩的皮肤上漾开。

“你——王八蛋——啊——”

尤长靖挣扎着，刚攥紧拳头想要恶狠狠的锤对方几拳，身下那个地方却被裹着冰冷液体的手指骤然侵入，让他尖叫出声。

林彦俊拍了拍对方的屁股，说：“放松一点。”

“不要——好疼——”

尤长靖被刺激到逼出了生理泪水，他弓起后背，伸手想要将林彦俊的手指拿出来，却软了腰。

身下人全身上下都很软，让林彦俊爱不释手，他揉捏着对方软软嫩嫩的胸口，陷入泥泞的手指反复抠挖着，轻声安抚：“乖，等一下就舒服了。”

 

尤长靖想不到自己的身体是怎么能容得下那根可怖的东西的。

明明上一秒他还故作恶狠狠的样子威胁对方不戴套不给操，现在则完完全全陷入了欲望里出不来。

尤长靖满脸挂着眼泪，浑身赤裸的被林彦俊抱起来上下晃动，白皙细腻的双腿张得很开，痛感逐渐消失，慢慢被一种无法言说的快感覆盖，他攀附着林彦俊的肩膀，鲜红的穴肉一张一合的吞吃着青紫色的硕大，像是被抛入云端，又沉沉坠入深海。

太超过了。

可是理智已经断了线，尤长靖努力抿着唇不愿意发出羞耻的声音，只有在快感抵达顶峰时才会失控到尖叫。

林彦俊有些气恼的掰过对方的脑袋吻上去，却尝到了铁锈一般的血腥味道，他发了狠，身下毫不客气的碾过敏感点，像打桩一般的不断挺动。


End file.
